Cercle vicieux
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Un accident, c'était juste un accident. Magnus Martinsson ne voulait que protéger Kurt Wallander. Et tout se retournait à présent contre lui. (CHARACTER DEATH)


**Hello! Voici mon premier texte sur ce fandom, le premier texte en français en plus!**

**ATTENTION! CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fatalité" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

**Wallander et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture malgré le thème :(**

* * *

Chaque vie devait se finir un jour. C'était la fatalité. Un être vivant naissait, vivait, puis mourrait, il n'y avait rien de magique dans cette longue évolution. La seule chose qui pouvait interférer dans ce genre d'évolution, c'était un obstacle. La fatalité s'accomplissait néanmoins. Mais la fatalité pouvait aussi être provoquée. La mort survenait de la main d'un autre être vivant. C'était comme ça. Il y avait la vie et la mort, il y avait la mort naturelle, et la mort faite de main vivante. Et aujourd'hui, Magnus Martinsson venait de s'en rendre compte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus de malice ou de moquerie, aucun sourire ne venait éclairer son visage illuminé par la joie, aucun soupir ne dépassait la barrière de ses lèvres closes comme lorsqu'il voulait avoir la paix, aucun geste ne le trahissait extérieurement.

Mais intérieurement, c'était autre chose. Oh oui. Il se tenait assis, la tête baissée et le regard vide, attendant sans doute que l'on vienne l'interroger. Car la fatalité n'avait pas fonctionné avec lui. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était lui la fatalité. C'était lui qui avait emporté un vivant dans la mort.

Kurt, Ann-Britt et Lisa entrèrent soudainement dans la salle d'interrogatoire bercée par la couleur marron caractéristique du bâtiment. Cette fois-ci cependant, Magnus n'adressa à ses collègues aucun 'salut' rempli de joie ou d'agacement. Il ne leva même pas le regard vers eux. Le néant, juste...le néant. Et cette question de fatalité qui brisait peu à peu son esprit.

-Magnus, s'il vous plaît, reprenez-vous, demanda Lisa avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.

De voir l'un des membres de son équipe dans cette posture, l'air abattu et prêt à se jeter dans le vide sans même avoir des regrets, ça lui faisait un mal fou.

Surtout en voyant que la victime était Magnus lui-même. Lui, un policier si vif et jeune, et dont la vie avait été brisée à cause d'une simple petite erreur. Une erreur fatale pour l'un, certes, mais il n'avait pas à payer de sa vie.

-Allez Martinsson, reprends-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi pour une nouvelle enquête, en plus. Viens, il faut que tu m'aides à chercher une adresse ! pressa Kurt, sous des regards désapprobateurs.

-Kurt, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état ! Ecoute, Magnus, repose-toi, d'accord ? C'était une erreur, tu voulais juste protéger ton équipier, mais pour ça il fallait que tu tues cet homme. Tu as fait le bon choix, alors ne rumine plus, et reconcentre-toi, demanda gentiment Lisa.

Magnus ne releva pas, ne pipant mot. Qu'avait-il donc à dire ? Ann-Britt et Kurt le regardèrent encore un moment, mal à l'aise. Wallander observa plus particulièrement le jeune homme sur la chaise. Il crut voir pendant un instant ses épaules bouger, comme s'il pleurait. Comprenant la douleur que ressentait son collègue, il songea que peut-être il serait tant de laisser tomber les barrières. Une conversation entre hommes, une conversation entre victimes de la fatalité, cette saloperie qui déchirait le monde et la vie.

-Laissez-nous, demanda l'inspecteur aux deux femmes l'accompagnant.

-Tu es sûr ? s'enquit Ann-Britt.

-Ouais, souffla-t-il simplement.

Semblant comprendre ce besoin de parler entre eux, les deux collègues féminines acceptèrent la requête et s'en allèrent, lançant toutes deux un regard compatissant à Martinsson, peinées de le voir ainsi par ailleurs.

Une fois seuls, Kurt avisa la chaise se trouvant face à son ami et la prit, s'y asseyant confortablement. Il n'était pas doué pour parler de sentiments, encore moins avec un homme plus jeune que lui qui passait son temps à blaguer ou à ruminer dans sa barbe inexistante, mais cette fois, il pouvait sentir la détresse du morveux. Pas tant un morveux que cela au final, car c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé de la folie d'un meurtrier. Une mission de routine, une affaire à résoudre, et soudain, des éclaircissements. La vérité apparaissait peu à peu, puis vint le tueur, et enfin, vint la fatalité qui en découlait. Une arme pointée sur Wallander, Martinsson habilement caché derrière le meurtrier. Hélas, ce dernier s'était retourné vers lui, l'arme pointée sur sa poitrine. Entre deux hommes, l'assassin n'aurait pas eu de chance pour s'en sortir, mais il avait retourné son arme sur Kurt, et là, le coup était parti. De derrière, de là où se tenait le jeune inspecteur. Un corps qui tombait, la fatalité qui s'abattait une fois de plus sur le monde, et des pleurs. Un autre corps qui tombait à genoux, celui de l'homme qui avait tiré pour protéger un ami.

Kurt secoua la tête, non, ce n'était pas le moment de revoir cette scène. Il était le seul à avoir vu la vraie scène, il ne voulait pas la revoir encore. Voir Magnus aussi désespéré, s'excusant auprès du meurtrier qu'il avait involontairement tué...non, c'était trop dur. C'était...comme si c'était lui à la place de Magnus. Lui lorsqu'il avait tué cet assassin néo-nazo.

-Magnus, écoute...je sais pas quoi te dire, soupira-t-il, essayant de trouver de quoi réconforter son collègue.

Une tâche qui s'annonçait horriblement dure.

-Alors ne dis rien, Wallander, se contenta de déclarer Martinsson, refusant toujours de croiser le regard de celui qu'il avait protégé.

Mais au-delà de son masque, Kurt put voir ses doigts trembler. Ses doigts et ses bras. Magnus tremblait, tout simplement. Il tenta de poser une main apaisante sur une des épaules tremblotantes, mais sa main fut repoussée rapidement.

-Je vais être suspendu ? On va me mettre en prison ? interrogea simplement Magnus, s'efforçant de contrôler ses sanglots risquant de venir briser le masque de son visage dissimulé.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non. Il n'y aura rien de tout cela, Magnus.

-Tu sais, Kurt, je voulais pas...je voulais juste lui tirer dans la jambe pour le déstabiliser. Mais il menaçait de te tuer, alors je ne me suis pas contrôlé. Je n'ai jamais su tirer, mais là...je l'ai vu, Kurt, je l'ai vu s'effondrer au sol, pleurer et mettre ses mains sur sa blessure. J'ai essayé de le sauver, je te le jure...je te le jure, Wallander, mais...il a refusé de vivre. Il s'est vidé de son sang, et moi je l'ai regardé mourir. Saloperie de flingue, saloperie de fatalité...je voulais pas le tuer, tu dois me croire..., finit-il pourtant par craquer.

Wallander se sentit incapable de rester de marbre devant une telle détresse. Voir Magnus pleurer était tellement rare, en réalité. Il bondit de sa chaise et vint entourer de ses bras le jeune homme effondré. Effondré, c'était bien le mot. Effondré d'avoir été l'arme fatale tuant l'homme, lui qui vomissait déjà quand il tirait sur un travesti jaloux. Magnus n'était pas fait pour ce bouleau, en fait. Kurt le comprit rapidement. Mais il n'en parla pas, serrant juste le jeune homme tremblant dans ses bras.

Pour une fois, Martinsson se montrait enfin. Son équipier promena une main apaisante sur son dos se soulevant au rythme de ses sanglots, cherchant à le consoler.

-Moi aussi j'ai tué, tu sais. Et j'étais dans le même état que toi, tu t'en souviens. Mais...il faut continuer à vivre avec, Magnus, et ne pas se laisser abattre, sinon...ça te ronge de l'intérieur, et...tu ne t'en remettras jamais si tu continues dans la voie que tu prends. Tu comprends ?

-C'est cette putin de fatalité..., murmura simplement Martinsson.

-Oui, oui, t'as raison, y a bien une fatalité, mais elle arrive toujours un jour, et c'est pas ta faute, ok ?! Toi tu voulais juste me protéger, et tu as peut-être tué un homme, mais tu en as sauvé un autre. Et tu as aussi sauvé les futures victimes qu'il aurait pu faire, essaya de le rassurer le plus vieux.

-Mais j'ai tué, Wallander ! J'ai tué, avec mon arme ! J'ai eu peur, j'ai pas réfléchi, et je voulais juste te protéger, te prouver que tu pouvais compter sur moi, me prouver que j'étais digne d'être flic, et que je ferais quelque chose de bien ! avoua Magnus avec honte, relevant quelques instants la tête du cou de son ami.

-Magnus, te laisse surtout pas abattre, ok ?! Je sais que ça fait mal, mais t'es un mec bien, ok ?! Je sais que je te traite souvent comme une vieille chaussette, et que tu te tues pour avoir un rôle plus grand, que tu veux te sentir utile, mais tu l'as toujours été, champion ! Et on se fout de la fatalité, t'as compris ? Ce fou devait mourir un jour, et les crimes qu'il a commis, il les a payé, tenta encore de le raisonner Kurt.

-Alors tu l'admets toi aussi. Ce meurtrier a pris la vie d'innocents, et il a tué, alors il ne méritait plus de vivre. Moi, j'ai tué de sang-froid ce type, ça fait de moi un meurtrier. Je dois...je...j..., paniqua le jeune inspecteur.

Kurt comprit instantanément ce que voulait dire son ami, et le serra encore plus fort. Non, non, jamais de la vie, non. Il ne permettrait pas qu'une autre vie soit détruite à cause de lui ! Il ne sentit aucune main venir lui dérober son arme, tentant désespérément de calmer l'être fragile qui se tenait dans ses bras.

Ce fut un coup de feu qui le sortit de son étreinte. Un coup de feu venant de...

-Magnus ? MAGNUS ?! cria-t-il, sentant le corps de l'inspecteur tomber brutalement dans ses bras.

Non, non, non. Les yeux bleus de Martinsson étaient encore ouverts, plein de larmes prêtes à se déverser. Mort, il était mort. Une balle dans le dos. La fatalité, encore et toujours. Le désespoir d'un homme l'avait provoqué.

**FIN**


End file.
